


STORYTELLER VOICE

by Houndmancometh



Category: DIALOG - Fandom, NARRATION - Fandom, Story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	STORYTELLER VOICE

STORYTELLER VOICE

Lift my soul  
Show me behold  
Sustain virtue  
Life is truth  
It comes with moments  
Thinking on thoughts  
Battles that come from within  
Tomorrow comes as the rising Sun  
I know then I am still among  
Yet my heart sometimes get troubled  
A struggle I sometimes don’t understand  
My wisdom is pure  
Faith surrounds the cure  
Overcoming situations  
But only Heaven knows  
I won’t let go  
My moment of gratification will come  
It’s that uphill climb  
Interaction into intervention  
All surrounded by God’s own creation


End file.
